A carta que nunca te escrevi
by FenixTonks
Summary: Quando Draco não consegue mais suportar os seus sentimentos, ele registaos numa carta que ela nunca irá ler... DG, shortfic oneshoot


_**A CARTA QUE NUNCA TE ESCREVI**_

* * *

_Ao certo, eu não sei quando comecei a sentir tudo isto. Não sei quando comecei a sentir um certo desconforto ao te ver passar, ao ver os teus cabelos flamejantes reluzirem ao sol. Primeiramente pensei que talvez fosse apenas desconforto por causa do que tinha acontecido no 5º ano… Aquele feitiço foi sem dúvida o feitiço que me marcou mais em toda a minha vida._

_É incrível como a opinião das pessoas muda. Num momento eras apenas a Weasley sem graça, mais uma dos Cabeças-de-fósforo, a namorada do Potter. Depois daquele dia, não consegui ver-te mais como isso, passou a ser diferente. Era quase como se eu tivesse virado uma página no livro da minha vida, e logo no início dessa página, a letras garrafais, estivesse escrito: Ginevra Weasley._

_Ao certo, ainda continuo a acalentar uma falsa esperança de que tudo o que se passa comigo seja devido a uma Poção de Amor. Quem sabe, com alguma sorte, tu, numa tentativa desesperada de chamar a minha atenção, fizeste uma para me teres na tua mão. Embora eu também tenho a certeza que nunca farias isso, és uma Gryffindor e os Gryffindors não fazem trapaça. Apenas os Slytherins é que fazem isso._

_Passei a observar-te quase sem querer. A tua amizade com o Potter dava-me vómitos. Como ainda consegues olhar para ele, mesmo que ele nunca te tenha prestado atenção como mulher? Quando vais perceber que ele apenas vi em ti uma irmã, mais uma amiga._

_É incrível, como eu desejava que o sorriso de amizade e compreensão que tu dás ao Potter fosse dirigido a mim. O quanto eu desejava e desejo poder acariciar esses cabelos flamejantes, esses cabelos que deixam o meu coração a arder._

_Ao certo, gostava de conseguir compreender-te. Compreender tudo o que nunca foi dito entre nós, compreender o teu sorriso, compreender a tristeza que por vezes alcança esses olhos. Mas não consigo. Não consigo perceber nada do que se passa. Se eu nem consigo perceber o que se passa comigo, como é que eu iria conseguir perceber o que se passa contigo?_

_E depois de muito te observar, mesmo sem querer, chegou algo mais. Chegou a vontade de sentir a tua pele junto à minha, os nossos lábios colados num beijo sedento de amor. Chegou o desejo de te sentir nos meus braços, de ouvir tu suspirares enquanto eu te amava._

_Antes de toda essa obsessão, qualquer garota servia para mim. Todas eram apenas 'mais uma', mais uma garota na lista do rapaz mais popular da escola. O que antes era indiferença para com elas depois de fazer o que eu queria, agora transformou-se numa coisa que nem eu mesmo sei o que é. Talvez eu descreva com uma espécie de preocupação, de medo que aconteça o mesmo com o meu Anjo Ruivo. Medo que algum desses outros rapazes desta vasta escola olhe para ti e diga: «Esta é bonitinha, hoje vou ficar com ela!» como tantas outras vezes eu fiz._

_Acho que já te vejo quase como um anjo, um anjo que caiu do céu por ter tropeçado numa das nuvens lá do alto. E eu não quero que te maculem com o pecado que é cá em baixo, não quero que manchem a brancura das vestes da minha pequenina indefesa. Porque eu vejo isso nos teus olhos, que por muito que te queiras demonstrar corajosa e sempre forte, bem lá no fundo és uma menina doce, indefesa e ingénua. E eu tenho medo por toda essa ingenuidade, que um dia ela te traga problemas._

_Depois que eu passei a te conhecer melhor mesmo sem querer, depois de todas as vezes que te observei por esse castelo vagueando com os pensamentos à deriva, como uma presa que qualquer predador feroz pudesse atacar. O meu coração descongelou. Eu já não consigo mais sentir o frio no lugar de coração. Acho que esses teus cabelos flamejantes aqueceram o meu coração, derreteram o gelo que nele se instalara. Passei a ver a pequena beleza das coisas, a beleza de uma simples flor, a alegria contagiante que transmite um pequeno sorriso. _

_Por muito que eu não goste, eu admito apenas aqui e para contigo que isso é realmente belo, um sorriso teu. Talvez tenha sido isso que me fascinou em ti, o sorriso doce que transmites às pessoas. Embora que isso também me tenha deixado imensamente triste, pois sempre que me vês esse sorriso desaparece e é substituído por uma cara de ódio._

_Provavelmente não acreditarias em metade das palavras que aqui estão escritas, mas como tu nunca vais ler ou saber da existência desta carta, eu perdoo-te. Assim como tenho a certeza que abominas totalmente o que eu sinto por ti. Repeles totalmente a ideia de que eu peço interiormente para que cada garota com qual eu fique sejas tu._

_Acho que realmente abominas a ideia de que eu te desejo e que desejo com intensidade que os lábios das várias garotas que eu beijo sejam os teus. Imagino todas as noites, quando estou deitado à espera que o sono chegue, como será o sabor dos teus lábios, qual será a forma com que os nossos lábios se encaixarão. Pergunto-me seriamente qual será a tua reacção caso te beijasse, se corresponderias ou apenas me rejeitasses totalmente, fazendo-me sentir um imenso idiota rejeitado._

_Eu acho incrível, todo o tempo que eu passo a pensar em ti. A relembrar cada uma das tuas expressões, a relembrar os teus sorrisos. E todos os teus sorrisos têm um efeito em mim, eu sinto como se uma pequena e singela rosa vermelha estivesse a crescer dentro de mim._

_Não sabes o quanto eu dava para me ver livre de isto tudo. Não sabes o quanto eu dava para nunca ter reparado em ti, para ter tido oportunidade de te esquecer logo que saísses da minha cama, como tantas outras. Oportunidade de rir na tua cara, ao vires ter comigo pela manhã, querendo um compromisso sério, como todas as outras._

_Talvez este género de obsessão que tenho por ti passe quando eu provar o sabor dos teus suaves lábios, no exacto momento em que a minha mão apertar a tua a meio dum beijo. Provavelmente a obsessão desaparecerá, a aí poderei dizer que apenas sentia algo diferente por seres mais difícil para mim, mais inalcançável. Ou isso, ou viciaria para sempre nesses lábios sedosos e serias para mim como uma droga viciante, que me provocaria efeitos pouco desejáveis caso a não consumisse._

_Porém, eu tenho a certeza absoluta que nunca poderei descobrir o teu efeito em mim. Tu és impossível para mim, demasiado impossível. Dizem que nada é impossível para um Malfoy, mas tu és, tu és a excepção à regra, és o inalcançável, o inatingível. Porque tu és um anjo, que não deve ser manchado pelo pecado que pessoas como eu cometem. Tu és o símbolo real de pureza e castidade, um exemplo a seguir._

_Se eu soubesse que anjos existem assim tão perto de nós, e que esses anjos mudavam totalmente as pessoas, eu queria ter-te conhecido mais cedo, cedo o suficiente para que a minha vida não tivesse seguido o rumo que seguiu. Para que tivesse tido oportunidade de te ter mais perto, oportunidade de poder te abraçar quando estás triste e dizer que vai ficar tudo bem. Oportunidade de ser outra pessoa, só para poder usufruir da tua companhia._

_Talvez assim eu não fosse tão solitário, não precisasse de refugiar dentro de mim todas as coisas, não precisasse de escrever esta estúpida e maldita carta, em vez de te dizer as coisas pessoalmente._

_É incrível como as coisas se revelam, quando tentámos compreendê-las. Quando comecei esta carta eu nem sabia ao certo o que é que sentia por ti. Comecei por pensar que era desconforto, posteriormente sede de vingança, de brincar com os teus sentimentos e te abandonar. Depois foi evoluindo para atracção, atracção física que se tornou obsessão. Obsessão que tudo era senão desejo reprimido, logo passando por necessidade física e mental. Essa necessidade cresceu, tornou-se a rosa vermelha que brotava do meu coração. Rosas vermelhas, sangue. O vermelho sempre me fez lembrar sangue, nada mais senão isto. Com o desenrolar desta carta percebi que o vermelho significava algo mais. Provavelmente também me faz lembrar dos teus cabelos flamejantes, fogo ardente que envolveu o meu coração, que derreteu o gelo nele contido. Talvez esse fogo não seja nada mais que chamas de paixão, talvez seja algo mais. E acho que essa rosa vermelha dentro do meu peito se tornou em amor sólido por ti, amor sólido que espera ser correspondido._

_Mas então tu dizes, me fazendo acordar do sonho em que me encontro, retirando-me a minha felicidade momentânea: «Malfoy's não amam.» E então aí eu te revelarei o meu segredo mais profundo, o segredo que me atormenta e me acompanha desde que comecei a sentir tudo isto por ti: talvez eu não seja um Malfoy. Eu não sou um Malfoy se em Malfoy não puder sentir, se não se puder perder entre os olhos da pessoa amada. Eu quero puder amar e ser amado sem limitações, ser amado num amor louco e sem fronteiras, amor esse que nos levará até ao inatingível, até onde nunca ninguém foi._

_Toda esta carta me leva apenas a uma única e terrível conclusão, conclusão esta que pode mudar a minha vida para sempre, a qual me arrependo de ter tirado:_

_Estou apaixonado por ti, Ginny Weasley_

_São palavras que saem sussurradas da minha mente, palavras as quais eu desejava nunca ter descoberto. Mas tudo isto foi inevitável, tu não te permitiste sair da minha cabeça enquanto eu não as tinhas pronunciado. Pois bem, talvez agora que elas não são mais negadas por mim, possam desaparecer do meu coração sem ficarem cravadas a ferro e fogo na minha alma. Desejo profundamente que esse sentimento humilhante e característico dos fracos desapareça agora, que arda juntamente com esta carta, as palavras que nunca te disse e apenas escrevi._

_Amo-te…_

Draco Malfoy

* * *

Draco observou atentamente a assinatura no final, a sua própria assinatura. Quem diria que algum dia _ele_ iria escrever uma coisa desse género?

«Esta será a carta que eu nunca te escrevi, Ginny Weasley» Sussurrou ele, calmamente. Era quase como se sentisse mais leve depois de ter escrito tudo aquilo, era quase como um desabafo.

«Draquinho» chamou uma voz irritante, tirando-o dos seus devaneios «Não vais te deitar?» continuou a voz. Ele olhou para a garota à sua frente, com cara de buldogue, e cujo nome era Pansy Parkinson.

«Vou já.»

Pansy desapareceu nas escadas do dormitório feminino, deixando a Sala Comum agora vazia, exceptuando por ele.

«É aqui que os sentimentos sempre deviam ficar.» Murmurou ele, um murmúrio praticamente inaudível «No fogo.»

E assim atirou aquele pergaminho onde ele tinha estado a escrever a algum tempo atrás. O pergaminho, ao entrar em contacto com o fogo, enrolou suavemente, contorcendo-se com as chamas, momentos depois tornando-se apenas cinza.

«É aí que eu quero que todos os sentimentos fiquem» Draco levantou-se, bocejando, indo em direcção à escada que conduzia para o dormitório masculino «É aí que amores proibidos e sentimentos estúpidos devem ficar, perdidos entre chamas ardentes, transformados em cinza.»

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

N/A: Bem, uma fic que eu escrevi como presente de aniversário para uma pessoa especial... Embora tenha o nome de uma música, ela não é song-fic, eu apenas dei-lhe este nome porque achei que ficava bonitinho...

Deixem reviews... Bjus


End file.
